Whitebeard's Daughter
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Lucy ran away from home a few months after her mother's death and got lost at sea and was later picked up by Whitebeard and his crew. She later joins and becomes 'The White Saint' and hides her identity as a mage and what she looks like from the World Government. She returns to her home country after the Paramount War and the death of Whitebeard.


**Whitebeard's Daughter**

Summary: Lucy ran away from home a few months after her mother's death and got lost at sea and was later picked up by Whitebeard and his crew. She later joins and becomes 'The White Saint' and hides her identity as a mage and what she looks like from the World Government. She returns to her home country after the Paramount War and the death of Whitebeard.

Author's Note: The location of Magnolia has changed in my story.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Fairy Tail. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So don't sue me.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Lucy Heartfillia just exited the train in Magnolia as she looked around to see if there were any noticeable changes, but found none.

"Good to be back," Lucy said quietly to herself as she began to make her way to her guild: Fairy Tail. It has been six months since Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail came back from Edolas and a lot has changed since then. For one, Team Natsu had replaced her with Lisanna, who came back from the dead, so to speak and also Team Natsu had totally forgotten about her. So she has been going on solo missions ever since then, which is some what a great relief as she has been saving her money to buy a two story house that is on the edge of the town and yet, its still close enough to walk to the guild.

And since then, Lucy has been going on jobs almost none stop; she was able to purchase the house about a month ago. So now she was trying to earn enough money to buy some furniture that she knew that she would be needing to have.

The two story house is painted in a pretty sky blue and it has five bedrooms and three bathrooms and a huge kitchen and a personal study. But the best part in Lucy's mind is the mini sized beach that comes with the property. Sure, Magnolia was very close to the sea, but with all of the cliffs and stuff, there was nowhere to put the harbor and no local beaches, so Lucy felt extremely lucky to even have a beach.

But now, Lucy will have a place to put her things that she collected over the years, instead of leaving them in boxes in a storage unit.

The second major change was that both the King of Fiore and the Magic Council had declared that anybody that used to be a pirate could live in Fiore without worrying about the World Government and the Marines coming to get them as long as they did not break any of their major laws. This was extremely good in Lucy's case as she can take more dangerous missions without having to worry about someone recognizing her abilities that sort of made her famous.

You see, Lucy Heartfillia was a Whitebeard pirate, before they disbanded after the death of Whitebeard and the Paramount War. Lucy has the Whitebeard tattoo on the back of her neck. Now you maybe asking, how can Lucy be a Whitebeard pirate when they disbanded about two years ago?

Well, it started a couple of months after the death of Lucy's mother and Lucy packed her keys, some clothes, money, and some personal items like pictures of her mother and some jewelry that used to belong to her mother, in a nice sized backpack and ran away from the mansion. After a few days of traveling, Lucy hid in a small wooden boat when she heard people talking about finding her and returning her to her father, who hated her and ignored her existence. But she fell asleep in the boat, since she was tired from all of that walking. Unluckily, the rope that was keeping the boat from drifting in the sea came loose and the boat floated away. Two days later, Lucy was picked up by the Whitebeard pirates, where she begged to stay with them. As the years passed by, Lucy was taught how to fight with a sword, and how to use Haki to cut through things like the same way as Mihawk does, but just not as powerful as him. Apparently, a mage has a very good chance of using Haki if they are taught how to do it. It was found out that Lucy can use the Color of Arms and the Color of Observation to a good degree, but she could never really truly use it to the greatest degree, but she is getting better at it very slowly. Pops had decided that it was for Lucy to truly join his ranks at the age of eleven, when she got his tattoo. And to insure her safety if she ever wanted to return to Fiore and live there safely, Lucy wore a pure white outfit that covered everything, but only leaving holes in her mask to see through. Not only that, she was taught the art of swordsmanship by Commander Vista, so Lucy did not have to reveal that she can use magic in front of the marines. She was given a pure white katana to use.

Lucy even learned by accident that when she channels Haki and magic into her arms and legs, her punches and kicks can cause mini earthquakes, much to Whitebeard's and the crew's amusement. And like the other crewmates, she fought in the Paramount War. She even has nightmares about the war, but those nightmares were slowly disappearing.

But during the time that she was on the _Moby Dick_, she was named 'The White Saint' by the marines for wearing all white or something like that and her bounty was 110,000,000 jewels.

The only ones who knows what 'The White Saint' actually looks like is the Whitebeard crew (minus Teach and Lucy thanked the Spirit King repeated for that. We don't know how it ended up like that, but it did.), Shanks and his crew (since they come by to party with Whitebeard often. They forced Lucy into drinking contests whenever possible with help from her fellow crewmates and thanks to all of the alcohol that she consumed almost daily, she can almost out drink him), and Mihawk (Shanks drags him along sometimes and Mihawk swore on his sword that he will never reveal her true identity to the government, even though he is a warlord.), and Jimbie (comes to the _Moby Dick_ very often). And they all know about her dream to join 'Fairy Tail' when she got older and was ready to go off on her own. Of course, the Whitebeard pirates promised to come and see if she was doing alright though and maybe have a few parties with her.

And the only ones in Fairy Tail that know of her past was the Master, Levy, and Cana. She was not sure if there were others that knew as they never said anything. Master needed to know in case anything should happen like her being caught or something. Levy, because she is Lucy's best friend, that and she accidentally saw the tattoo. Cana, due to her cards and her nosing through her past. But they all promised to not tell anyone and only Lucy could tell people if she could trust them with her secret.

Lucy was going to tell Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy about her past with Whitebeard, but now with what had happened, she is not too sure and decided to not to tell them.

There was another reason for taking all of these missions and that was to find out if her fellow crewmates were settling down somewhere or if they needed any help. Lucy was able to find a lot of former comrades in different towns and stuff, ever since she had passed the word about being safe from the marines and World Government and being protected by the King and the Magic Council. But there was no sign of the commanders anywhere, but she had heard that they are still sailing around the New World and the Grand Line. She just pray for their safety.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you all think about it. There is a poll on my profile on the two possible pairings with Lucy that I want, but can't really choose between them. And also, I'm sorry that I am not updating any of my other fics as I am having a major writer's block. Please forgive me. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
